Un soir avec toi
by Gokash
Summary: La soirée est magnifique, et fait ressortir le côté tendre de certains. (déconseillé à ceux qui n'aiment pas la guimauve.) KakashixIruka InoxSakura HinataxNaruto


Méfiez-vous: si vous n'aimez pas la guimauve, vous risquez d'être écoeuré. ^^Vous êtes prévenu, c'est juste une histoire de tendresse, rien d'autre.

Sinon, pour ceux qui, comme moi, aiment bien capturer des petits moments mignons entre deux personnes, je pense que ça peut peut-être vous plaire, a vous d'en juger.

* * *

Iruka corrige les copies à son bureau. Les fenêtres entrouvertes laissent entrer une douce brise, brise qui porte encore la chaleur d'une lourde journée d'été et qui fait doucement frémir les rideaux de la salle de classe. Vide.  
Tout est calme et le jeune professeur profite d'autant plus de la quiétude maintenant qu'il n'entend plus aucun brouhaha, nuisance sonore ou murmure provenant de ses élèves. Tous sont chez eux à cette heure-ci.

L'air se froisse soudain et le chunin souri. Il ne veux pas lever les yeux de son ultime copie, pas encore. Comme de plus en plus souvent, le timing est le bon. Non pas que Kakashi soit à l'heure, loin de là. Mais Iruka commence à le connaître et sait, selon la fatigue qu'il voit dans son œil ou entend dans sa voix, à peu près combien de temps son ninja copieur passera devant ce funeste monument, à ressasser des remords qui n'appartiennent qu'à lui seul.

Il est donc de plus en plus doué pour lui donner une heure de rendez-vous qui correspond au retard qu'il devine de la part de l'homme aux cheveux gris.

Le brun sent les doigts légers de son amant et ami courir le long de sa nuque et se prend à apprécier le geste. Un rituel dont il ne se lassera jamais. Kakashi vient de lui dire bonjour, à sa manière.

Par contre, il est surpris de sentir les lèvres, démasquées, se poser sur sa joue, puis redescendre le long de sa mâchoire, avant de s'approcher de son oreille pour en mordiller le globe et souffler :

- Suis moi.

Sans réfléchir, Iruka pose son crayon et suit son amour, dans l'air chaud de cette fin de journée d'été, marchant main dans la main, profitant de la quiétude de la soirée.

LTLTLTLT

Sakura ramasse une fleur et l'amène à son visage pour s'enivrer du parfum. La soirée est sublime, les arbres autours d'elle bruissent doucement et elle ne peut s'empêcher de répondre à l'appel de cette herbe si douce qui frémit sous ses pieds. Elle s'allonge langoureusement, les yeux rivés sur les nuages qui apparaissent à travers les feuilles des arbres et qui se teintent de vermeille avec le soleil couchant. Tout est parfait : le chant paresseux des oiseaux qui s'éteint progressivement, les odeurs de cette si belle journée qui retombent avec l'air frais de la nuit, la rumeur de la ville, en contrebas dont les habitants se saluent joyeusement et profitent, eux aussi, de cette magnifique soirée. Mais il manque tout de même quelque chose, Sakura n'est pas comblée.

Profiter, c'est agréable, partager, c'est mieux. Ses pensées se tournent naturellement vers une certaine fleuriste qui, a défaut de lui avoir voler son premier amour, lui a volé son cœur, s'il ne lui a jamais appartenu.

Un bruissement à ses côtés, accompagné d'un doux parfum de jasmin lui gonfle le cœur et elle ferme les yeux. Elle se laisse aller au charme de la soirée en ouvrant ses doigts pour qu'une main douce puisse s'y glisser. Des lèvres tendres viennent lui embrasser le front gentiment, puis un corps s'allonge à côté d'elle.

Maintenant, tout est parfait.

LTLTLTLT

Iruka contemple paresseusement les derniers soubresauts de la journée : les oiseaux qui se préparent à dormir, les nuages qui, d'ocres et d'oranges, deviennent de plus en plus sombre, jusqu'à disparaître dans la nuit.

Tout cela en sentant les doigts d'une main distraite de Kakashi parcourir son corps, l'autre reste sagement sur son cou et seul le pouce est en mouvement, caressant galamment sa mâchoire et son menton.

Il profite des derniers courants d'air chaud, avant de frissonner. Mais il n'a pas froid. Le corps contre lequel il est allongé dispense bien assez de chaleur pour deux. Et puis ce frissonnement est une très bonne excuse pour Kakashi, qui sert plus encore son petit chunin contre lui.

Assis contre un arbre, Iruka entre ses jambes, il se sent tout simplement complet, entier.

Lorsqu'il avait vu à quel point la soirée était belle, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'amener le professeur avec lui, dans cet endroit de la forêt qui est si beau et si calme. Tous deux en ont besoin, de la quiétude, Kakashi n'a peut-être pas une classe de mômes surexcités à gérer, mais lui, il a un Naruto à entrainer, et ça vaux bien tous les monstres d'Iruka.

LTLTLTLT

Hinata repose sa harpe. Elle a joué toute la soirée, dans le jardin de son père, sous le sakura qui la protège de son ombre. En levant les yeux, elle aperçoit les premières étoiles qui commencent à se montrer timidement. La nuit promet d'être belle.

La lune qui brille au dessus d'elle l'apaise, et elle reprend son instrument pour jouer une ode, à la nuit, à la beauté, à la lune et aux étoiles. Mais elle s'arrête rapidement, ce ne sont ni la lune ni les étoiles qu'elle veut flatter, c'est le Soleil, son Soleil, Naruto.

Elle ne sait pas si elle peut se qualifier de petite amie du blond, mais, depuis peu, c'est sa main à elle qu'il prend lorsqu'ils marchent côte à côte, c'est elle qu'il invite chez Ichiraku, même si c'est toujours elle qui finit par payer les repas, elle est aussi la seule qui a le droit de passer sa main dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il s'endort sur ses genoux, car elle est la seule personne sur qui il vient dormir, des fois.

- Hinata-chan ! Je ne savais pas que tu jouais de la harpe !

Et puis, pour couronner le tout, Hinata est la seule personne que Naruto vient visiter, pas tous les soirs, mais presque, depuis quelques temps.

- Ho.. Naruto-kun… tu.. je.. je.. Oui ! je joue de la harpe.. heu.. Tu veux voir ? Je veux dire... tu veux écouter ?  
- Bien sûr !

Et Hinata ramasse la harpe et se met à jouer, d'abord timidement, mais l'écrin de la musique lui fait oublier le monde autour d'elle. L'air a changé, ce n'est plus une ode nostalgique à l'ombre et à la solitude, à l'instar de ce qu'elle a joué précédemment, c'est une balade joyeuse, dont les notes chantent la lumière et l'amitié, le soleil et l'amour, un mélange doux-amer de timidité et de détermination.

La présence de Naruto lui ouvre un panel de sensations et émotions magnifiques, qu'elle n'a aucun mal à retranscrire par les notes, en attendant de savoir les formuler avec des mots.

LTLTLTLTLT

La nuit les a surprises. Allongées l'une contre l'autre, main dans la main, sous la multitude d'étoiles, Sakura et Ino se sont endormies. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça leur arrive. Elle se réveilleront le lendemain matin, trempées par la rosée, un peu déboussolées d'être si loin de leur chambre habituelle, mais incroyablement sereines.

Si tout se passe comme d'habitude, Sakura sera lovée sur l'épaule de son amie, le visage dans le creux de son cou, et la main de la blonde sera perdue dans ses cheveux, toutes deux enlacées ensemble, exactement comme elles se trouvent chaque matin.

LTLTLTLT

Cela fait un moment qu'Hinata a arrêté de jouer et elle est maintenant allongée. Elle sent la joue de Naruto contre la sienne. Le ninja blond est allongé comme elle, mais dans l'autre sens. Chacun laisse sa tête reposée sur l'épaule de l'autre, leur main suffisamment proche pour que les doigts puissent se frôler et ils ont passé la soirée à discuter. Ou plutôt, elle, a écouter et lui à parler. Du moins, au début. Dans la pénombre, les yeux rivés sur les étoiles, la présence de Naruto tout autours d'elle, de ce ninja qui lui fait tant perdre ses moyens tout en lui donnant une force incroyable, Hinata a fini par prendre la parole, et Naruto s'est tu pour l'écouter parler. Et puis elle se tu à son tour, parce que les doigts du blond se sont emparés timidement des siens.  
Seules la lune et les étoiles furent témoins du rougissement. Celui d'Hinata, franc et écarlate, mais aussi celui, plus léger, de Naruto.

LTLTLTLT

Iruka se sent bien, au chaud, malgré un petit courant d'air. Il ouvre un œil pour se rendre compte que c'est une brise fraiche venant de la fenêtre entrouverte qui l'a réveillé. Il ne se rappelle pas être rentré, Kakashi a surement du le ramener alors qu'il s'était endormi en regardant la lune monter dans le ciel.

En soupirant, il se remet sous la couette, il n'a pas le courage de se lever pour aller fermer cette fenêtre. Le corps contre lequel il se colle un peu plus pour bénéficier de sa chaleur bouge un peu dans son sommeil et se place de manière à accueillir Iruka en son sein, deux bras se referment sur lui, pour ne plus le lâcher, jusqu'au matin.

LTLTLTLT

Naruto ne veut pas partir. Ils n'ont pas bougé depuis qu'il a osé lui prendre la main, et l'aube commence à pointer, doucement. L'air frais qui accompagne la fin de la nuit la fait frissonner. Et il se demande si elle n'est pas endormie. Tournant la tête, il regarde le profil de cette kunoichi qui, malgré les apparences, est bien plus courageuse qu'elle ne le laisse paraître. Ses paupières sont closes.

Doucement, la main du blond abandonne celle de la jeune fille pour aller caresser sa joue, qui s'avère être aussi douce qu'il le pensait. Se redressant en s'appuyant sur son coude, il vient se placer au dessus de son visage tout en le caressant du dos des doigts. Sa main part ensuite se perdre dans les mèches brunes et il prend immédiatement gout à ce touché si soyeux. Un nouveau frisson s'empare de l'endormie, et Naruto retire sa veste pour en couvrir Hinata. Le orange du vêtement contraste fortement avec l'opalin de la peau et l'ébène des cheveux, même dans la pénombre, mais Naruto l'apprécie tout de même.

Il prend une nouvelle fois cette main si élégante dans la sienne et, dans un geste fou, l'amène à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

Il n'y a pas encore assez de lumière pour qu'il puisse remarquer les joues incroyablement rouges de celle qui se fait passer pour endormie.

* * *

J'ai envie de rajouter: SI par hasard, cela vous a plu, et que vous aimeriez bien que je rajoute un chapitre avec un couple qui vous tient à coeur, je veux bien. (j'aime beaucoup le Kotestu/Hisumo, Shikamaru/ Temari et le Kiba/Neji déjà, donc je risque un jour d'en refaire un avec ceux là.)


End file.
